Os novos guerreiros de ouro
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: “Uma nova Era de guerreiros se inicia no santuário.Cavaleiros, amazonas estão sendo treinados pelos lendários cavaleiros de ouro para vencerem as mais dificeis batalhas para proteger a poderosa Athena e o santuário."
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** Bem, como todos sabem Saint Seiya não me pertencem, sou apenas um fã desse anime, então não estou lucrando com isso. Porém, essa fic é composta de muitos personagens originais, portanto não os utilize sem a permissão de seus respectivos autores!Obrigado e boa leitura

Novos discipulos zodiacais.

Alguns anos se passaram desde as últimas batalhas, as coisas pareciam finalmente estar mais tranqüilas no santuário. Após a ultima luta, Athena com sua infinita bondade e grandes poderes ressuscitou os doze cavaleiros de ouro, guardiões das doze casas. Tamanho é seu poder que foi capaz de ressuscitar até mesmo Aioros, morto há muito tempo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, afinal aqueles bravos guerreiros haviam dado a vida para salvar a sua. Durante os anos seguintes os cavaleiros de ouro guardaram as doze casas, porém de acordo com as leis estabelecidas no santuário por Athena, já chegava o momento da "sucessão dourada", ou seja, novos aspirantes a cavaleiros deveriam substituir os lendários cavaleiros de ouro. Muitos discordavam dessa lei, não queriam abandonar a armadura ou entregá-la a um moleque qualquer, porém lei era lei e quem eram eles para questionar a deusa suprema do santuário. Afinal, tinham de reconhecer já estavam na casa dos vinte e poucos, batalhando desde muito jovens, seus corpos ressuscitados não eram tão poderosos e o cansaço das inúmeras batalhas já começava a pesar nas costas.

Athena passou um bom tempo no santuário, ocupada reorganizando toda a hierarquia quebrada durante as ultimas lutas. Como a deusa da guerra precisa estabelecer a ordem, a disciplina e o mais importante as estratégias para batalhas futuras que pudessem vir a ocorrer. Ordenou a seus preciosos guerreiros dourados que deixassem o santuário, partissem pelo mundo, em busca de seus sucessores. Os cavaleiros de bronze ficariam responsáveis pela defesa do santuário enquanto os guerreiros de ouro não retornassem.

Cada cavaleiro de ouro foi enviando a um país, seguindo as ordens de Athena. Nenhum dos guerreiros entendeu o motivo, mas pelo que parecia Athena já havia sentido a centelha de cosmo dos aspirantes a guerreiros de ouro.

Porém meses depois, cada um dos guerreiros sem exceção voltou com uma criança ao seu lado, tanto meninos quanto para a surpresa dos cavaleiros de bronze: meninas. Todos muito entusiasmados com seus novos discípulos, bem diferentes de quando deixaram o santuário.

Agora estavam todos reunidos ali no salão principal frente a frente com Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze, os 12 mestres e os doze aspirantes as armaduras de ouro. Todas crianças bastante jovens, com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Os cavaleiros de bronze se cutavam entre si.

-Quantas meninas, Shiryu-Sussurou Seiya –Acho que os cavaleiros de ouro estão ficando loucos...

-Não subestime nenhuma delas,Seiya...-Respondeu o dragão enquanto encarava as crianças escolhidas –Posso sentir que um grande cosmo está pra despertar em cada uma delas...-Enquanto fitava as belas meninas a sua frente.

Todos pareciam um pouco nervosos, estavam sendo vitimas de olhares de estranhos, estavam petrificados, ao lado de seus mestres. Deviam ter entre 10-12 anos. Athena sentada em seu trono sorriu e levantou do trono em direção as crianças. Aproximou-se e abaixou até ficar na altura de todas elas.

-Não se preocupem, vocês estarão seguros aqui. –Disse com sua doçura habitual- O santuário será a nova casa de todos vocês... –Completou com um belo sorriso. –Gostaria de conhecê-los melhor, podem me dizer seus nomes?

-Meu nome é Meg! –Disse a menina ao lado de Aldeberan de forma estridente e com um sorriso na face.

Era uma menina bem mais baixa que Athena, tinha longos cabelos ruivos amarrados em rabo de cavalo, traços bastante infantis, pele branca como neve e dona de belos olhos esmeralda brilhantes. Vestia uma blusa acinzetada de linha de manga comprida, uma pequena saia um pouco acima dos jolhos, meias 7/8 e sapatos pretos, parecia uma miniatura de colegial. Era bastante ativa e não conseguia ficar parada, mexia no cabelo, batia insistentemente o pé no chão.

-Eu sou Dália! –Disse empurrando sutilmente a menina ao seu lado.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la. –Disse Athena sorrindo.

Dália era uma menina bastante exótica, tinha longos cabelos cacheados em tom prata, puxando para um royal, olhos azuis-indigo brilhantes como duas safiras, um pouco mais baixa que Meg, a menina que quase derrubara no chão. Trajava um vestido meia manga longo de cor azul turquesa com uma fita azul marinho amarrada na cintura, meias ¾ brancas e um par de sapatos lustrados pretos. Athena se aproximou de outra menina que a fitava timidamente.

-Meu nome é Cassiael...-Disse em um tom baixo, bastante educado, ficando com a face um pouco corada.

Era uma menina tão bonita quando as outras duas, possui um longo cabelo liso, chacheado nas pontas, castanho bem escuro que ultrapassa um pouco a cintura; seus olhos são de cor azul; sua pele é muito branca. Porém o que chamou a atenção foi a marca de nascença em forma de borboleta que tem a asa direita azul e a outra dourada, localizada na bochecha esquerda da menina, parecia um desenho de um artista talentoso, o que encantou muito a deusa do santuário .Vestia uma calça preta, uma blusa meia manga de cor azul marinho e um tênis semelhante a um all star preto.

Athena se virou para uma menina tímida, escondida atrás de Mú, longos cabelos prateados um pouco abaixo da cintura, soltos e com uma franja que ocultava quando queria seus belos olhos ambar. Tinha a pele branca ,porém essa estava bastante rosada devido ao sol grego, o qual não estava acostumada. Era um clima bem diferente da fria Inglaterra. Athena se aproximou ainda mais da menina e gentilmente posicionou seu dedo indicador sobre o queijo da jovem, levantando-o. Revelando os brilhantes olhos ambar antes ocultos pela franja prateada.

-Qual seu nome menina? –Perguntou com um doce sorriso.

-Krika...

-Prazer em conhecê-la –Disse abrindo um sorriso maior do que o anterior- Não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem... –Disse afagando os cabelos da menina.

Krika sentiu-se bastante confortável com o jeito doce de Athena, soltou as pernas de Mú e se juntou ao grupo de crianças. A menina tinha traços bem finos, parecia vir de uma familia rica com berço de ouro.Vestia roupas simples, porém de boa qualidade, reforçando a idéia de boa familia. Trajava uma calça jeans azul claro, um tênis branco com pequenos detalhes em rosa e uma blusa meia manga branca com o desenho de um carneiro em dourado.

Athena levantou-se e direcionou e observou novamente todo o grupo, e uma linda menina abriu um belo sorriso para ela.

-Qual o seu .. –Perguntou se aproximando da jovem.

-Caroline. –Interrompeu Athena.

Caroline era uma menina um pouco mais baixa que as demais, tinha a pele alva, cabelos castanhos ondulados até metade das costas, olhos de mesma cor com um brilho bastante intenso.Trajava uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma blusa meia manga preta com um desenho de um escorpião em prateado.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Caroline –Disse achando graça da pequena interrupção.

-Não vai perguntar o meu nome? –Disse em tom arrogante uma menina atrás de Saori.

-Já ia fazer isso.-Disse sorrindo- Qual o seu nome?

-Anna. E o seu? –Perguntou com toda simplicidade, algo que todas ali gostariam de fazer.

-Saori.

-Então por que chamam você de Athena?-Perguntou em tom displicente.

-Porque é meu nome também...

Camus olhou a menina com um olhar de reprovação, não aceitava aquele tipo de descortesia com sua deusa, percebeu que aquela aspirante daria muito trabalho e tem muito o que aprender. Era uma menina bastante atrevida, tinha cabelos negros e brilhantes mas rebeldes, com algumas mechas vermelhas nas pontas e na franja, abaixo da cintura.Seus olhos verde-azulados lembram as coras do majestoso mar, possui a pele pálida como a maioria das meninas ali, porém exalava um suave cheiro a rosas. A menina usava um vestido de alças um pouco abaixo do joelho de cor azul marinho, botas pretas, descaracterizada do clima grego.

-E você? –Se abaixou novamente em direção a outra menina-Qual seu nome?

-Rayna...-Disse de forma desconfiada, estava bastante agitada, ficar parada naquele lugar em pé era bastante chato. A menina fazia caras e bocas que eram reprovadas com o olhar de Aioria.

Tinha belos cabelos loiro-escuros um pouco abaixo da cintura,olhos mesclados entre o castanhos e o azul bastante exótico, uma pela levamente bronzeada, diferenciando-a do resto das meninas. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escura, uma blusa meia manga branca com alguns pequenos detalhes de flores, um par de tênis pretos e um pequeno cordão com pingente em forma de sol. Faltava apenas uma menina, que estava próxima a Dohko, ela possuia cabelos negros e lisos até o meio das costas, olhos grandes e expressivos de um azul safira muito intenso. Vestia um belo quimono chinês, era lilás com a estampa de flores de cerejeira, vestia sandálias tradicionais, lembrava uma boneca de porcelana tradicional chinesa. A menina estava bastante timida com o olhar de Athena, pra não dizer também assustada, não imaginava o que aquela pessoa tão importante estava pensando a respeito dela.

-Qual o seu nome menina? -Disse com um sorriso amável.

-M-meu nome? -Gaguejou um pouco -Annabel...-Disse em tom quase inaldível.

Saori achava graça daquilo tudo, cada uma daquelas meninas era muito especial e suas personalidades seriam moldadas por seu mestres, porém a reencarnação da deusa guerreira rezava para que nenhuma delas perdesse sua essência, o que muitas vezes infelizmente acontecia. Se afastou um pouco das meninas, agora foi em direção ao grupo de meninos que haviam segregado timidamente em outra parte do grande salão juntamente com seus mestres. Se aproximou de um deles, um menino de cabelos lisos e curtos na nuca,franja caido sobre os olhos um pouco repicada , possui feições delicadas e infantis, seus olhos dourados, reluzentes como ouro com uma expressão bastante invocada. Sendo o mais baixo entre todos os meninos. Athena se aproximou e abaixou ainda mais, ficando da mesma altura do menino que a encarava de forma pouco gentil. Vestia uma calça jeans modernas com vários detalhes em diversas cores berrantes,um casaco verde-escuro de ginástica bem largo , uma camiseta preta com estampa de um rosto de zumbi , tênis de corrida verdes e um boné da mesma cor da camisa.

-Qual o seu nome? –Perguntou sem perder a doçura habitual

-Me chamo Sensou. –Disse de forma deselegante, já cansado daquele de ficar em pé observando aquela mulher.

Saga revirou os olhos ao perceber a atitude do seu substituto em potencial, o cavaleiro de ouro deu um pequeno suspiro enquanto Athena o fitou e abriu um pequeno sorriso, mostrando a gêmeos que não tinha o que se preocupar.

-E você, como se chama? –Perguntou a deusa para um menino ao lado de Sensou.

-Eu sou Pablo –Disse de forma apática.

Pablo era um menino de cabelos castanhos lisos chegando até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos mesclado com violeta, magro com traços delicados, apesar do grande porte se comparado aos outros meninos. Vestia uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e uma calça jeans preta, tênis de mesma cor do segundo item.

Athena voltou-se para o menino ao lado de Pablo, era um pouco mais baixo que o menino ao lado, possui um cabelo preto curto, liso, uma franja que cobre um pouco seus

olhos violetas. Sua pele é morena graças a sua descência brasileira, o que o destacava dos outros meninos.Vestia uma camisa preta, uma calça branca e tênis preto,além de um boné

branco escrito com as cores da bandeira brasileira.

-Qual seu nome?

-Narciso...-Disse em tom bastante sério, respeitoso.

-Narciso? É um nome muito bonito...

-Obrigado- Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Athena levantou-se e fitou Shaka que estava afastado tanto de ambos os grupos, ao lado dele estava um menino de longos cabelos loiros, abaixo da cintura, olhos prateados com uma expressão indiferente. Traços bastante infantis, feições suaves, principalmente suas bochechas levemente rosadas. Era um dos mais altos dentre os meninos, mantinha uma expressão séria na face, como se tivesse muito além do aqui e agora.Vestia uma calça marrom, uma camisa branca de manga comprida, uma jaqueta de couro marrom e um par de botas de mesmo material da jaqueta. Mais uma vez a deusa da sabedoria se abaixou, ficando na direção do menino apático a sua frente.

-Só falta você- Disse com um sorriso. –Qual o seu nome?

-Arman. –Disse em tom seco.

O menino olhava com uma expressão apática os olhos amáveis de Saori, os olhos prateados não possuíam nenhum brilho. Enquanto fitava aqueles olhos cor de prata, Athena sentiu por um instante um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo. O cavaleiro de Virgem percebeu.

-Algo errado Athena? –Perguntou virgem sem abrir seus olhos mas levantando uma sobrancelha sem entender.

-Nada –Disse fitando virgem com um sorriso –Não é nada. –Fitou Arman mais uma vez e levantou-se.

Athena se aproximou novamente dos seus cavaleiros de bronze que estavam agregados próximos a seu trono. A reencarnação da deusa deu as costas para Shaka e o menino, e foi em direção ao seu trono e sentou novamente de forma majestosa.

-Por favor cavaleiros de ouro...-Fez um gesto para que todos se aproximassem

Todos chegaram mais perto de Athena, ficando de joelhos em referência a grandiosa deusa do santuário. Ficando afastando das crianças que se entreolharam, umas mais amigáveis, outras mais raivosas, outras mais tranquilas, todas de forma bem infantil caracteristico da idade que possuiam.

Saori segurava seu cetro em pé de forma majestosa, imediatamente todos puderam sentir o poderoso cosmo de Athena. Até mesmo as crianças que ficaram um pouco assustadas, sem entender exatamente o que era aquilo. Athena levantou-se, parando em frente aos seus 12 cavaleiros de ouro. Os guerreiros de bronze recuaram por pedido de Athena, ficando em segundo plano.

-Cavaleiros de ouro, vocês foram trazidos de volta a vida para continuarem a cumprir a missão de vocês. –Disse em tom sério. –Vocês não devem mais lutar por este santuário, como manda a lei existente desde os tempos mitológicos, está na hora de vocês passarem o cargo aos novos escolhidos pelo destino.

-... –Ficaram em silêncio, não era uma idéia que agradava a nenhum deles.

-Cada um de vocês será responsável pela vida de cada uma dessas crianças escolhidas como aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas de ouro. Caberá a cada um de vocês educá-los, ensiná-los, treiná-los de acordo com as normas do santuário. Lembrem-se o fracasso deles será o fracasso de vocês e isso jamais será perdoado...-Disse apontando seu cetro primeiramente para as crianças e depois para os cavaleiros de ouro.

-SIM!- Responderam todos os doze em coro.

Athena havia amadurecido bastante, seu coração continua terno e gentil, porém agora estava mais firme, precisava ser.

-Levantem-se cavaleiros –Disse em tom sério -Treinem-os com afinco e dedicação, pois daqui a 8 anos, cada um deles voltará a esse santuário para disputar a armadura de seu signo e conquistar a casa zodiacal e substituir cada um de vocês. Agora vão cavaleiros de ouro, nos veremos daqui a 8 anos... –Disse com um sorriso terno.

Um pulso firme e um sorriso angelical, essas eram as cacteristicas de Athena, a deusa da guerra a qual Saori ficava mais parecida a cada dia que se passava. Imediatamente, cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro deixou o grande salão juntamente com seu mais novo discipulo...

Não podia perder tempo, estava na hora de treiná-los, cada dia era de suma importância, aquelas crianças tinham muito o que aprender, todos se veriam dentro de 8 anos e não podiam passar pela humilhação de fracassarem. Naquela mesma tarde, deixaram o santuário para os locais onde passariam a viver e treinar os novos guerreiros de ouro...

_N/A: Bem pessoal esse foi o primeiro episódio! Me empolguei tanto que acabei escrevendo hoje mesmo, espero que estejam gostando! Dois avisos: 1-As personalidades e aparências quando crianças ficaram um pouco diferentes, das fichas para mostrar a evolução quando todos crescerem, não se preocupem vão ficar com os mesmos traços fisicos e mentais das fichas quando atingirem a idade correspondente! 2-Outra coisa que eu gostaria de me desculpar e pedir também. Eu acabei esquecendo de estabelecer uma idade para encontrarem os mestres, só estabeleci na minha cabeça o que não ajuda muito rs. Então peço se não for pedir muito, aqueles que possuem historias com idades maiores que 10-12 anos, possam alterá-la para conhecer os mestres com essa idade mais ou menos. DESCULPEM!INEXPERIÊNCIA E BURRICE MINHA! Críticas, sugestões e elogios, mandem uma review!. Ela é indispensável._

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que se os donos permitirem, aqueles que não forem escolhidos poderão participar da fic em momentos secundários, mas é claro dependo da resposta de cada uma de vocês.**

**Krika Haruno: Muito obrigado pela sua ficha! Fiquei muito feliz com ela! Porém, faltou o requisito personalidade na ficha da Krika. Peço que mande por review ou email pois será indispensável para o próximo episódio! Bjs**

**Lya Beauchamp: Obrigado pela ficha! Fiquei muito feliz com ela! Espero que tenha gostado da sua aparição!bjs!!**

**Ero-Kitsune21: Sua história foi bastante criativa e a idéia do gêmeo morto me surpreendeu bastante! Gostei muito! Obrigado pela sua ficha! Ele com certeza será um dos criadores de problemas rsrsrs bjs!**

**Estrela Polar: Adorei a sua ficha! O fato dele ser gay vai dar uma apimentada na história, pois vai permitir a fic ter todos os tipos de relacionamentos e conflitos! Gostei muito! Obrigado pela ficha!**

**Anzula: Obrigado pela sua ficha! E peço desculpas por alterar a idade de seu personagem, mas a falha foi minha mesmo (BURRO BURRO BURRO), porque esqueci de estabelecer essa idade. A paixão por Aioria vai ser bem polêmica! Gostei muito da criatividade!**

**Lune Kuruta: Recebi sua ficha bem quando estava terminando de editar o capitulo! Mas acho que consegui encaixá-la! Muito obrigado por enviá-la!**

**Carol Coldibeli: Gostei muito de sua ficha! Escrita em primeira pessoa deu um toque mais emocional, bem criativo! Muito obrigado pela ficha!**

**Tenshiaburame: Obrigado pela sua ficha!! A Dália tem uma personalidade bem legal e marcante, fiquei feliz por ela poder participar da minha fic! Possui muita criatividade!Parabéns!**

**Anya-san: Muito obrigado pela sua ficha! Era uma das que faltavam pra apimentar mais essa historia e completar os guerreiros de ouro! Gostei muito da personalidade espaçosa de Ana, causará muitos problemas aos outros rsrsrsrs**

**Chibi Psique: Cassiael é mais serena que a maioria, vai fazer um bom contraste com a fic! Muito obrigado pela sua ficha e admiro muito sua criatividade! Não se preocupe com os outros personagens, se permitir eles aparecerão em outros pápeis, se permitir que eu os use.**


	2. Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Bem, como todos sabem Saint Seiya não me pertencem, sou apenas um fã desse anime, então não estou lucrando com isso. Porém, essa fic é composta de muitos personagens originais, portanto não os utilize sem a permissão de seus respectivos autores!Obrigado e boa leitura

O Retorno

Inúmeros passos podiam ser ouvidos no grande salão, servos andavam agitados sobre as ordens de Athena que parecia bastante nervosa. As servas cuidavam dos arranjos de flores enquanto os homens carregavam e preparam as mesas fartas de comida e bebida. Tudo sobre o comando da grande deusa do santuário, que parecia bastante apreensiva. Ainda faltavam muitos coisas para arrumar e em breve eles estariam de volta e tudo precisava estar pronto. Na tentativa de facilitar o trabalho da deusa, até mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze ajudavam a preparar o grande salão para o retorno deles. Precisava recebê-los com a maior das comemorações, digna de fazer Baco morrer de inveja.

-Não acredito que estou fazendo isso para aqueles moleques... –Reclamou Seiya enquanto carregava uma mesa pesada para o canto do salão. –Por que eles merecem uma festa tão grande?

-Tenha calma, Seiya. –Disse Shiryu que ajudava o amigo a carregar a mesa- Eles venceram todas as provas e irão suceder os cavaleiros de ouro com louvor, merecem essa comemoração... –Explicou o cavaleiro de dragão.

-Depois de oito anos, ainda continuamos subordinados aos cavaleiros de ouro... –Disse Pegasus inconformado.

-São as leis do santuário, Seiya..-Explicou Shiryu reprovando a atitude infantil do amigo.

Era isso mesmo, oito anos já haviam se passado desde o último encontro entre Athena e os antigos cavaleiro de ouro. Finalmente o prazo havia acabado e os cavaleiros deveriam retornar com seus discípulos para o santuário, para que esses assumissem seus postos de guardiões das 12 casas. Para recebê-los Athena decidiu realizar uma grande festa e convidar todos os cavaleiros do santuário, afinal todos precisavam conhecer os novos guerreiros. Porém, estava atrasada, precisa fazer tudo as pressas pois não tivera tempo de organizar antes pois o santuário ocupava todo seu tempo. Na verdade, estava ficando cansada de toda aquele burocracia, leis, decretos, queria se livrar daquilo, ser consultada em apenas casos extremos. Estava na hora do santuário ter um novo mestre, um homem justo e competente que fosse capaz de cumprir todas aquelas obrigações. Athena já tinha o homem perfeito em mente e que lugar melhor do que a festa de retorno dos novos guerreiros para anunciá-lo? Era o que faria. Finalmente estabeleceria toda a hierarquia do santuário.

Estava cansada, foram oito longos anos reorganizado a defasagem, subsituindo os cavaleiros e amazonas de prata derrotados nas antigas batalhas e limpando o nome do santuário manchado pelo lado negro de Saga. Mas agora estava tudo em paz, o santuário já havia recuperado sua honra e prestígio por todo o mundo, portanto estava na hora de um mestre escolhido pela deusa Athena assumi-lo novamente.

Porém , só conseguia pensar nos preparativos, escravizara os servos e até mesmo seus cavaleiros de bronze para arrumar a grande festa que ainda não estava pronta, precisa ficar tudo pronto, tudo perfeito.

-Saori, aonde eu coloco isso? –Perguntou Jabu enquanto segurava uma grande estátua de gelo com a figura de Athena.

-Ponha próxima aquela mesa –Apontou para a mesa que Seiya havia carregado

Athena bateu palmas e todos os servos se curvarem diante dela, a deusa parecia bastante séria. Não estava satisfeita com a lentidão dos serviços.

-Por favor, peço que se esforcem mais, sei que é cansativo mais tudo precisa está perfeito para hoje a noite, eles chegarão assim que o sol se pôr. –Olhou o relógio- Faltavam algumas horas...

**Jamiel, Tibet**

Do alto de uma montanha, Mú estava sentado a beira de um precipíciotoda Jamiel em meio ao duro frio que estava acostumado, a neve branca cobria metade do local motanhoso. O cavaleiro de Áries estava bastante pensativo, seus olhos cerrados indicavam uma certa preocupação.

-Mestre Mú –Chamou uma voz feminina bastante serena –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada, não se preocupe Krika...-Respondeu sem se virar.

-Tem certeza? –Insistiu a menina.

-Sim, não se preocupe. –Virou-se –Podemos partir?

-Quando o senhor quiser... –Respondeu com um sorriso.

**Floresta Amazônica, Brasil**

Em meio a mata verde da gigantesca floresta tropical encontrava-se Aldeberan embaixo de uma árvore descascava uma suculenta fruta típica do loca. O cavaleiro de touro encontrava-se bastante sereno em meio aos barulhos de uma das mais belas florestas do planeta. Animais circulavam tranqüilamente ao redor do gigantesco taurino que não se incomodava com absolutamente nada. Pelo contrário, adorava aquele lugar, era tranquilo, agradável, sua terra natal. Suspirava constantemente por ter que deixá-la, gostava muito da Grécia, mas era apaixonado pelo Brasil.

-Mestre Aldeberan –Chamou de cima da árvore do taurino

-Diga, Meg...-Respondeu enquanto mastigava a deliciosa fruta.

-Acho que devemos partir, senão chegaremos atrasados...

-Verdade...-Suspirou o cavaleiro.

-O que aconteceu mestre?

-Nada –abriu um pequeno sorriso –Desça daí e vamos encontrar Athena...

**Ilhas Jõnicas,Grécia**

Um belo homem sentia a leve brisa do mar bagunçar seus longos cabelos azuis. O cavaleiro de gêmeos estampava um belo e sereno sorriso na face. Parecia bastante satisfeitoenquanto observava o mar daquela majestosa ilha, digna de um cartão postal. Depois de muitos anos parecia ter encontrado a paz, finalmente seu lado negro havia sumido para sempre e seu coração florescia de sentimentos nobres por Athena e de orgulho por seu mais novo díscipulo. Um rapaz que estava parado ao seu lado, observando o mar exatamente como ele estava fazendo. Seu peito enchia-se de orgulho e agora estava na hora de mostrar o excelente trabalho que fizera.

-Sensou, está na hora de irmos...

-Não quero deixar Creta, mestre.

-Precisamos Sensou- Disse com um sorriso. –Athena espera por nós.

-Mas... –Calou-se sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o mestre ainda mais a respeito da deusa que ELE tanto idolatrava –Vamos logo então...

**Roma, Itália**

Em meio as ruínas desertas do antigo Coliseu encontrava-se Máscara da Morte que terminava de arrumar uma pequena trouxa de roupas enquanto seu discípulo um pouco afastado dali, sentado, lia um pequeno livro em francês. Mascara da Morte bufava ao ver aquilo. O cavaleiro odiava o excesso de delicadeza e a maneira intelectual do menino agir, tentou mudar isso, mas ele apresentava essas características desde pequeno, além de uma facilidade incrível de aprender diversos idiomas. Em todos esses anos, viajou por toda a europa com seu mestre foi capaz de aprender a maioria deles. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, o garoto tinha potencial e grandes habilidades e uma frieza invejável.

-Pablo, largue esse livro e vamos partir –Disse enquanto fechava a pequena trouxa- Athena está nos esperando.

-Será que chegaremos há tempo mestre?

-Não diga bobagens, claro que sim.

-Se o senhor diz...

-Chegaremos! –Disse já impaciente- Se você se preparar logo! Não quero chegar depois de nenhum daqueles outros! –Disse com um sorriso.

-Sim... –Fechou o livro e guardou na mochila preta aos seus pés.

**Tessália, Grécia.**

Em uma bela ilha, observando os barcos na costa, sentindo a deliciosa brisa bagunçar seus cabelos castanhos estava o belo cavaleiro de leão. A praia deserta, com a presença de apenas um homem moreno e uma linda jovem ao seu lado. A menina sentia seus cabelos serem bagunçados pela mesma brisa. Observava seu mestre que estava bastante calado.

-Algo o incomoda, mestre Aioria? –Perguntou quebrando aquele silêncio tão incomodo.

-Nada, não se preocupe... –Disse em um tom nostálgico.

-Me desculpe a insistência, mas o senhor parece triste...

-Triste? –Abriu um pequeno sorriso e cerrou os olhos- Só estou pensando em tudo que se passou...-Disse sem encarar a discipula.

-...

-Muito tempo se passou e finalmente está na hora de voltar ao santuário...-Disse sem desviar o olhar da bela paisagem

-Não se preocupe, mestre. Vai dar tudo certo. –Abriu um belo sorriso.

-Sim, vamos Rayna...

**Ganges, Índia.**

Em uma paisagem deprimente, com muitas cenas tristes como a pobreza e a fome encontrava-se o cavaleiro de Virgem próximo a um majestoso rio que percorria toda a região. O loiro estava bastante pensativo, estava desatento. Muita coisa havia acontecido nesses oito anos e isso o fazia refletir e a temer os próprios pensamentos. Era bem querido na Índia, conhecido por sua capacidade de consolar e ajudar aqueles que tanto sofriam com os obstáculos do destino. O loiro fitava uma pequena e pobre vila no horizonte, seus majestosos olhos azuis pareciam perdidos naquele lugar. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, era um dia quente, muito quente. Encontra-se em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o barulho relaxante do rio Ganges. Abaixou-se, molhou o rosto, algumas mechas de seu cabelo caíram por seu pescoço e tocaram a água gelada.

"Está na hora de voltarmos..."

-Mestre, acho que devemos ir, senão não chegaremos há tempo.. –Disse uma voz séria de trás de Virgem.

-Arman..-Disse fitando com o canto dos olhos. –Acha que está mesmo pronto para deixar a Índia?

-O senhor me disse que devíamos voltar ao santuário hoje...

-Sim. –Abaixou a cabeça – Mas tenho minhas dúvidas sobre você...

-Não se preocupe, não direi nada que afete os outros cavaleiros...

-Não estou preocupado com os outros cavaleiros de ouro...

-Então com quem?

-Com os de bronze...

-Não se preocupe, não vou me dirigir a eles... –Disse em tom de desprezo.

-...–Suspirou –Vamos para o santuário...

**Rozan, China**

Sentado em uma pedra observando pensativo a bela cachoeira, estava o mestre Ancião com sua serenidade habitual. Seus olhos bastante expressivos pareciam perdidos em meio aquela queda d'água. Shunrei já não se encontrava mais ali, havia se mudado para o Japão para ficar ao lado de Shiryu que após anos de espera declarou-se para ela. Nos cinco picos antigos residiam apenas o Mestre Ancião e sua nova discípula.

-Acho que está na hora de irmos, Annabel... –Disse sem desviar o olhar da majestosa cachoeira.

-Sim...-Disse insegura a jovem atrás do mestre.

-O que aconteceu, Annabel? –Disse sem sequer piscar.

-Estou nervosa mestre...

-Com o que? –Fez um gesto para que a menina senta-se na pedra ao lado dele.

-Estou preocupada sobre o que Athena pensará de mim...

-Não se preocupe Annabel, você se sairá bem –Disse sem fitar a menina –Fique tranquila, você e seus novos companheiros sempre conseguirão a vitória...

Dohko não havia mudado nada, seu coração continuava gentil, tinha um carinho muito especial por sua nova discípula uma menina extremamente amável e gentil. No inicio apresentou dificuldades para treiná-la que já que acredita que fosse muito frágil, porém as coisas estavam diferentes agora e estava na hora de todos verem.

-Está na hora de irmos –Disse o mestre se levantando

-Sim, mestre!

**Ilha de Milos, Cíclades (Grécia).**

Um belo homem de longos cabelos azuis estava em pé observando o chocar das ondas. A água salgada molhava seus pés descalços, em uma praia magnifica típica das ilhas gregas. Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos ao mar, enquanto seus cabelos revoltos eram ainda mais bagunçados pela brisa fria do mar. O belo homem tinha um sorriso confiante na face, seus olhos tinham um brilho especial. Um coração cheio de certezas e de vitórias, um temperamento forte e marcante.

-Não está na hora de irmos, mestre Milo?-Perguntou uma voz feminina atrás do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-Sim, mas podemos esperar você terminar de arrumar suas coisas...

-Como sabe que eu não terminei?

-Por que você sempre faz isso Caroline. –Disse em tom de reprovação.

-Se você sabe que sou assim, então porque não me lembrou que o dia de ir para o santuário era hoje?

-Abusada...-Suspirou com um sorriso. –Parece que a cada ano que passa fica pior... –Disse sem desviar o olhar- Vamos logo

**Creta, Ieraptera (Grécia).**

O sol já começava a dar sinais de despedida, um tom amarelo-alaranjado tomava conta do céu da bela ilha. Misturando-se com a beleza da praia onde Shura se encontrava observando os barcos que navegavam por aquela imensidão azul. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava bastante sério, sua expressão ansiosa não negava a vontade de voltar para o santuário e mostrar a sua deusa a sua mais nova discipula.

-MESTRE SHURAAAAAAAAAAA- Berrou uma menina atrás do cavaleiro

-Diga –Sendo retirado brutalmente de seus pensamentos- o quer , Dália?  
–Como eu vou levar todas as minhas coisas para o santuário?

Quando o cavaleiro se virou, levou um susto com a imensa pilha de malas que a menina havia feito.

-Você não vai mudar nunca, Dália? –Disse com reprovação. –Já disse que isso é um exagero, não precisará de nada disso. Leve mais a sério.

-Mas eu levo... –Disse em tom baixo.

Shura tinha algumas divergências com sua nova discipula, uma menina muito emotiva e as vezes espalhafatosa, porém o tempo o fez perceber o tamanho potencial que tinha. Possuía grandes habilidades e havia herdado dele a mesma devoção por Athena e por seu mestre. A menina parecia sempre feliz durante os treinamentos, o que embora não demonstrasse alegrava Shura.

-Eu sei que sim. –Disse sem olhar para a menina, fitando o belo crepúsculo- Daqui a pouco o sol vai se por, vamos para o santuário.

-Sim! –Disse bastante animada.

**Floresta Negra, Alemanha**

O agradável vento frio tocava a face masculina do mestre francês, Camus de Aquário. O cavaleiro estava bastante sério, sobre uma colina observava toda a floresta negra, com vegetão rasteira, grandes vales e grandes campos verdes, com inúmeras ovelhas e outros animais de pasto. Esse havia sido o lugar onde passara os ultimos 8 anos com sua mais nova discípula. Aquário olhava nostálgico para a cidade que embora não fosse sua terra natal , foi onde viveu por quase uma década. Porém, não demonstrava em sua face que continuava sempre indiferente. Estava distante, apenas perdido naquela visão que se acostumara a ter durante todo esse tempo. Aquela menina havia dado( ainda dava) bastante trabalho para o francês.

-No que está pensando mestre Kamus? –Perguntou uma menina ao se aproximar de Aquário.

-Em nada...-Saiu de seu mar de pensamentos.

-Se não estivesse pensando em nada, não estaria tão calado... –Disse de forma displicente.

-Controle sua lingua, Anna.-Disse sério como o de costume. –Agora vamos, senão nos atrasaremos.

-Como quiser, mestre...-Disse com o mesmo tom anterior.

**Umeå,Suécia.**

Uma cidade fria, ao norte da Súecia, em meio a uma pequena floresta de pinheiros encontravam-se Afrodite e sua discípula afastado de todos. O clima frio agradava e muito o sueco, afinal aquela era sua terra amada. Estava triste por deixá-la, ter de retornar aquele clima infernal do Santuário e encarar os outros cavaleiros não era algo que lhe agradava muito. Estava bastante desanimado, havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas, estava em meio a floresta de pinheiros quando os pequenos grãos de neve começaram a cair. Peixes estendeu sua mão,deixando alguns flocos brancos caírem sobre ela.

-Vou sentir saudade disso...-Disse para si mesmo.

-Mestre Afrodite, estou pronta. –Disse em tom sereno.

-Tudo bem, Cassiael...-Disse enquanto observava os pequenos e frios flocos brancos em sua mão- Só espere mais um pouco...

-Está tudo bem, mestre?

-Sim, não se preocupe. Encontraremos Athena ainda hoje e ela verá o quão bela você é... –Disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada...

**Santuário, Grécia.**

A agitação continuava por todo o grande salão, servos pra lá, cavaleiros pra cá, uma grande correria. Porém, finalmente as coisas já estavam tomando alguma forma, parecia que finalmente ia dar tempo. Saori sabia que eles estavam a caminho, podia sentir as cosmo- energias cada vez mais próximas do santuário e isso deixava a reencarnação da deusa bastante tensa. Após algumas horas de ordens e estresse parece que finalmente estava tudo pronto. Cada coisa colocada perfeitamente em seu lugar.

-Conseguimos há tempo, Athena! –Disse Shun muito satisfeito.

-Sim...

-Aposto que eles vão se atrasar... –Disse Jabu com uma ponta de ciumes.

-Errado... –Sorriu e fitou o cavaleiro de Unicórnio em seguida os grandes portões. –Chegaram...

Imediatamente os grandes portões se abriram, surpreendendo a todos, menos Athena. Lá estavam eles, os doze mestres e agora os novos 12 guerreiros de ouro vestindo as sagradas armaduras douradas. Arrancando olhares e sons de admiração dos servos e surpresa dos cavaleiros de bronze.

-Sejam bem vindos, guerreiros de ouro... –Disse Athena com um belo sorriso enquanto fitava a todos.

**N/A: UFA! Demorou mais consegui terminar! Espero que tenham gostado e mandem comentário! Ocorreram algumas pequenas modificações como puderam perceber. Queria tirar todos do Santuário, para que essa fosse a Segunda vez que pisassem lá, não queria que estivessem familiarizados. Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo as reviews!!**

**Chibi Psique: Oie! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Hahahaha pode deixar, vou usar seus personagens com sabedoria! Mas tenho o hábito de fazer todos sofrerem um pouco hahahahaa!**

**Anya-san: De nada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**

**Flan(Lya B): Amore , espero que tenha gostadoooooooooooo desse capitulo!!Vou maltratar só um pouco.**

**Tenshiaburame: Hahahahaha pode deixarrr, vou fazer o possível para aproveitar todos os personagens enviadoss, afinal é toda uma nova geração de guerreiros!! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**

**Estrela Polar: Ok! Anotei a informação! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**

**Ero-Kitsune21: Hahahahaha sim sim foi escolhido e realmente dará muitos problemas!! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição dele!**

**Lune Kuruta: Hahahahah recebi sua review sem problemas dessa vez! Hahaha**

**De nada! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição nesse capitulo!!Essas coisas ruin sempre acontecem cmg tbm.**

**Carol Coldibeli: Hahhahaha pronto, agora acho que acertei o nome rsrsrs. Vou preservar a historia toda, só vou mexer na idade de quando ocorram os fatos! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews, são muito importantes para mim e espero que continuem mandando com sugestões, criticas e elogios para eu ir melhorando a cada capitulo e escrever mais rápido!!OBRIGADO!**


	3. Capitulo III

Um grande silêncio surgiu em meio aos olhares curiosos dos servos e cavaleiros de bronze, os guerreiros de ouro adentraram em marcha ao lado de seus mestres, até se aproximarem do trono onde Athena estava sentada

A festa

Um grande silêncio surgiu em meio aos olhares curiosos dos servos e cavaleiros de bronze, os guerreiros de ouro vestindo as belas e reluzentes armaduras de ouro, adentraram em marcha ao lado de seus mestres, até se aproximarem do trono onde Athena estava sentada. A bela deusa sorria satisfeita ao observar os novos guerreiros.

-Sejam bem vindos cavaleiros de ouro...

-É um prazer está de volta, Athena. –Disse Mú fazendo referência.

-Que bom, Mú- Abriu um sorriso – Agora, apresentem-se, por favor... –Disse com sua doçura habitual.

-Eu sou Krika Tudor, a amazona de ouro guardiã da casa de Áries. –Disse fazendo ajoelhando-se em referência a Athena.

A deusa do santuário observou a bela menina a sua frente, aparentemente 20 anos, longos cabelos prateados abaixo da cintura, altura em torno de 1,70m, um corpo esguio, com curvas sedutoras e femininas embaixo da magnífica armadura de Áries. Sua face oculta pela máscara dourada das amazonas.

Desde os tempos mitológicos as mulheres não deveriam mostrar seus rostos nas batalhas para que não fossem vítimas na discriminação por tratarem-se de representes do sexo frágil. Portanto, Athena ordenou o uso de máscara por todas as amazonas, inclusive as de ouro que jamais deveriam mostrar seus rostos. Apenas os iguais podiam vê-los e esses seriam apenas os mestres e os demais guerreiros de ouro.

Todos os convidados ali presentes, incluíndo os cavaleiros de bronze, fitavam-na com curiosidade. Ao lado dela uma menina de aparentemente 18 anos, com longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, mostrando sua tatuagem na nuca, um tributo ao seu signo, o símbolo de touro. Uma pele branca e alva como a neve demonstrando claramente sua origem européia. 1,70m de altura, 54Kg, cintura fina e quadris e bustos proporcionais.Sua face também oculta pela máscara dourada. A mesma fez uma referência e abaixou-se ao lado de Krika.

-Eu sou Megan Parker, a amazona de ouro guardiã da casa de Touro...-Disse em um tom firme.

Em meio aos outros guerreiros, um jovem guerreiro se aproximou e curvou-se diante da deusa do santuário. Um jovem de aparentemente 18 anos, pele branca como a neve, bochechas levemente rosadas, cabelos azuis lisos e curtos na nuca, franja caido sobre os olhos um pouco repicada ,com feições delicadas e infantis. Belos olhos azuis com um brilho especial. Chamava a atenção por ser bem mais baixo que os demais guerreiros. Tem um corpo definido, resultado do treinamento pesado de seu mestre.

-Eu sou Tsuchi Sensou, o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos...-Disse em tom sério, quase onipotente.

O rapaz olhava fixamente para Athena, a deusa que deveria dar a vida para proteger. Levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de descaso, aquela mulher aparentemente tão frágil era responsável por toda a legião de guerreiros mais poderosos do mundo. Não podia acreditar que Saori Kydo, era a mestra do santuário, afinal uma mulher jamais seria capaz de ter a força de um homem. Ainda mais ela, que apesar que apesar de se encontrar na casa dos 22 anos, regulava aproximadamente com a idade de seus novos companheiros. Os olhos brilhantes de Sensou encaravam seriamente todos ao seu redor, trocara olhares pouco amistosos com o cavaleiro de Pegasus e com Unicórnio. Os mesmos não foram capazes de perceber, porém o observador cavaleiro de dragão reparou na atitude pouco amistosa do novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"Não estou gostando disso..." –Pensou o dragão enquanto encarava o menino.

O dragão estava com um mal pressentimento, porém na sua atual conjuntura só podia apenas observar e analisar cuidadosamente cada um dos novos guerreiros de ouro. Shiryu voltou os olhares assim como os outros, para um rapaz de aparentemente 20 anos, cabelos castanhos lisos até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos com contorno violeta, magro, com músculos em desenvolvimento, 1,85 m de altura, tem traços um pouco femininos, apesar de um porte bastante masculino. O

-Eu sou Pablo Potter, o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer... –Disse de forma educada ao se curvar diante de Athena.

Pablo era um rapaz bastante atraente, tinha um jeito misterioso que atraía a atenção dos outros, porém ao contrário de Gêmeos não trazia nenhum mal pressentimento. Era bastante educado e chamava a atenção por seu tamanho e aparente serenidade, bem diferente de seu mestre. Ao lado de Pablo estava uma jovem que chamou a atenção de todos pelo fato de não permanecer quieta, parecia bastante ansiosa, apesar de Aioria tentar tranquilizá-la era algo inútil. Deveria ter em torno de 20 anos, pele branca um pouco bronzeada, cabelos loiro-escuros na altura dos pulsos, mais baixa do que Câncer, por volta de 1,70m de altura, usando a tradicional máscara dourada.

-Eu sou Rayna Tsapasis, amazona de ouro de Leão... –Disse de forma abrupta, lembrando-se de fazer referência segundos depois.

Um pouco afastado do grupo estava um cavaleiro vestindo uma armadura de ouro, encostado na parede, era uma rapaz bem alto, pele muito branca, aparentemente 19 anos, 1,87m altura, costas largas, um corpo bem definido, longos cabelos loiros bem abaixo da cintura e uma franja que cobria seus olhos, bochechas levemente rosadas e a característica mais peculiar: estava com os olhos fechados. Estava com os braços atrás da cabeça apoiando-a, o pé esquerdo encostado na parede, com um certo ar de descaso. Ao lado dele, estava o poderoso antigo cavaleiro de Virgem, mais baixo do que o rapaz, porém com uma postura mais séria e com a mesma característica que chamava a atenção de todos. Shaka levantou a sobrancelha e sussurrou algumas palavras que fez o rapaz ao seu lado se mover em direção a Athena. O mestre soltou um leve suspiro, para a surpresa de todos parecia um tanto preocupado...

-Eu sou Arman Khrushchev, o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem... –Disse com um ar bastante confiante, quase insolente. Demorou um pouco, mas curvou-se diante de Athena. –É um prazer servi-la, deusa Athena –Disse em um tom misto entre a seriedade e o deboche.

Athena fitou o rapaz a sua frente e sentiu a mesma sensação de oito anos atrás: um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo. Algo nele era diferente, tinha a mesma aura quase divina de Shaka, mas era como se algo estivesse oculto bem fundo no coração do rapaz e só ela fosse capaz de perceber. Porém, ao contrário do que Saori pensava os cavaleiros de bronze tiveram uma sensação esquisita, até mesmo Seiya que costuma ser alienado, percebeu.

"Não gosto desse cara..." –Pensou Pegasus ao encará-lo com cara de poucos amigos.

Arman virou-se para o defensor de Athena e abriu um pequeno e debochado sorriso, era tomado por um ar de superioridade bem típico dos cavaleiros de Virgem, porém esse parecia levar tal tributo muito a sério. Nem mesmo Shaka tinha um ar tão arrogante quando o conheceram. Hyoga e os outros também tiveram o mesmo mau pressentimento, porém eram mais contidos do que o impulsivo pegasus que apesar do tempo ter passado não havia mudado absolutamente nada.

-Ei você –Disse se aproximando –Tenha mais respeito por Athena! –Disse com cara de poucos amigos.

-Seiya..

-Athena não consigo ver e ficar calado –Disse enquanto fitava os belos olhos purpura da deusa de sua maior devoção – Ele se acha melhor do que todos nós aqui e sei que todos perceberam isso!

Todos os mestres se viraram para o rapaz, Shaka soltou apenas um pequeno suspiro, seguido de um pequeno sorriso, sabia que isso iria acontecer. Se aproximou de Athena, curvou-se diante da deusa e disse:

-Perdoe-me, Athena –Abriu seus majestosos olhos azuis e fitou os purpuras de sua deusa – Mas acho que está havendo um pequeno mal entendido por aqui...

-Mal entendido? –Bufou o cavaleiro de bronze –Duvido que acredite nisso, Shaka...

-O que podia esperar de um cavaleiro de bronze... –Sussurrou para si mesmo.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? –Berrou Jabu já alterado.

Arman não havia percebido que o Unicórnio estava bem ao seu lado, aquela havia sido a gota d'água, não aceitaria aquela ofensa jamais. O clima estava ficando tenso.

-O que aconteceu, Jabu?

-Aquele cavaleiro se acha melhor do que nós , apenas pelo fato de vestir a armadura de ouro! –Disse o unicórnio inconformado.

-Mantenha a calma, Jabu... –Disse Saori tentando manter a situação sob controle.

-Saori, como você pode tolerar isso? –Perguntou Seiya totalmente inconformado.

-Está questionando minha autoridade, Seiya? –Encarou-o com olhar de reprovação. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas estava perante a todos do santuário e algo como aquilo era imperdoável –Você não tem o direito de falar dessa forma...

Seiya sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, ouvir aquilo de Saori era muito doloroso, aquela postura fria partia seu coração e ao mesmo tempo o deixava com mais raiva do cavaleiro de Virgem. Seiya apenas fitou com ódio o cavaleiro que encontrava-se em referência(com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão) a Athena, alguns fios loiros caiam sobre sua face, porém o pequeno sorriso continuava exposto.

-Acho que vocês deveriam se acalmar –Disse Shaka encarando os dois cavaleiros de bronze a sua frente –Não comportem-se como aspirantes imaturos...

-Shaka tem razão, acalmem-se cavaleiros...

-Athena –Chamou Arman- Peço desculpas por essa confusão, não era minha intenção desmerecer ninguém, estou aqui apenas para protegê-la...-Disse em seu tom habitual.

-Obrigada. –Disse com um pequeno sorriso. –Pode se levantar...

"Não gosto dele..." –Pensou Seiya tentando falsamente parecer tranquilo.

O clima estava tenso ali, Arman se afastou um pouco, a jovem amazona ao lado de Dohko estava muito nervosa com aquela situação, não sabia o que fazer depois daquele desentendimento. Odiava brigas, não sabia como se comportar em situações como essa.

-Vá em frente.. –Disse o mestre ancião de forma bastante gentil.

Uma jovem de aparentemente 19 anos, cerca de 1,76 m de altura, 65 kg; cabelos negros e lisos até o meio das costas,com seios médios, mas firmes. Um corpo bonito com curvas sedutoras, usando a tradicional máscara dourada e a formidável armadura de Libra.

-Eu sou Annabel Hasselbach, a amazona de ouro de Libra... –Disse em tom quase inaldível, enquanto fazia referência a Athena.

Os cavaleiros iam se apresentavam, faziam e referência e depois se agrupavam ao lado esquerdo juntamente com seus mestres, do lado direito restavam aqueles que não haviam se apresentado. Uma jovem de aparentemente 20 anos, aproximadamente 1.68m de altura, pele bem alva, cabelos até o meio das costas, ondulados e castanhos, com a mesma máscara das demais amazonas. A menina caminhou deu um passo a frente e curvou-se diante da soberana.

-Eu sou Caroline Coldibeli, a amazona de ouro de Escorpião. –Disse de forma educada e polida.

A jovem permaneceu um tempo assim em silêncio, fitava com admiração a deusa a sua frente, porém sentia um pequeno desdém pelos cavaleiros de bronze que insistiam em ficar bem próximos a deusa, como se fossem os mais poderosos. Miro havia lhe contado tudo sobre eles, eram realmente poderosos, mas no final...

"São apenas cavaleiros de bronze" –Pensou antes de se dirigir para a esquerda.

O ambiente estava tranquilo novamente, um clima de seriedade havia tomado conta do lugar desde a entrada dos guerreiros de ouro, ouvia-se apenas os paços e vozes dos novos defensores de Athena que apenas observava com admiração os seus mais novos e valentes guerreiros. Para a surpresa de todos, uma jovem de passos pesados se aproximou de Athena de forma espaçosa.

-OLA ATHENA, EU SOU DÁLIA GUNNAR, A AMAZONA DE CAPRICÓRNIO –Disse de forma estridente quebrando o clima de tradição e seriedade daquele lugar.

A deusa do santuário abriu um pequeno sorriso e do outro lado pode se observar o mestre de Excalibur revirar os olhos e bater em sua própria face, deixando sua mão escorrer por ela de vergonha.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo..." –Pensou o Capricórnio.

A atitude da menina foi até bem vista por Athena, pois quebrou um pouco aquele ato tão formal, outros acharam absurdo tamanha impetulância, outros admiraram. Dália era uma jovem de aparentemente 19 anos, cabelos na cintura, cacheados, prateados levemente puxados pro royal, , corpo bem definido, alta se comparada as outras amazonas e o peso bem distribuíbo pelas curvas sedutoras. Também com a tradicional máscara dourada, a qual achava bastante incômoda, porém a usava por ordens de seu mestre. Shura estava morrendo de vergonha, fitou o menina com um olhar de reprovação que demorou mas percebeu que havia esquecido de algo muito importante.

-Desculpa, Athena! –Rapidamente curvou-se diante da deusa.

-Não se preocupe. –Sorriu.

O grupo da esquerda estava ficando cada vez menor, aliás a direita só estavam duas jovens amazonas. A mais alta entre as duas deu um passo a frente, era uma jovem de aparentemente 19 anos, , pálida,1,77m de altura e 52kg, tem os cabelos totalmente negros e brilhantes e rebeldes abaixo da cintura, com algumas mechas vermelhas nas pontas e na franja. Um cheiro de jasmine exalava da amazona que possuía um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas. O que atraia a atenção de todos os homens ali presentes, até mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram impressionados com o corpo da jovem amazona. Esses olhares maldosos incomodavam profundamente Camus, já que não gostava que sua discípula fosse tratada como um objeto. A menina havia ficado vermelha por ser vítima de tantos olhares, porém a máscara dourada foi-lhe muito útil.

-Eu sou Anna Rozamond, a amazona de ouro de Aquário. –Disse de forma direta enquanto fazia uma referência simples a deusa do santuário e dirigiu-se a esquerda sendo seguida pelos olhares maliciosos dos homens.

Agora restava a última e não menos importante, a jovem amazona caminhou em direção de Athena, a jovem exalava um delicioso perfume de rosas vermelhas, denunciando imediatamente o fato de ser discípula de Afrodite. Era uma jovem de aparentemente 19 anos, possui um longo cabelo liso, cacheado nas pontas, castanho bem escuro que ultrapassa um pouco a cintura; sua pele é muito branca, cerca de 1,75m e com 65kg bem distribuídos.

-Eu sou Cassiael Moureiro, a amazona de ouro de Peixes...-Disse de forma bastante gentil enquanto fazia referência a deusa.

-Você é a menina da marca de borboleta...-Disse Athena com um sorriso.

-Sim...-Respondeu com a face corada, porém oculta.

Athena lembrava da discípula de Afrodite, ela tinha uma marca em forma de borboleta muito peculiar, bela demais e com um significado muito especial que provavelmente nem mesmo a portadora saberia ao certo o que significava. A ultima das amazonas juntou-se ao lado de Afrodite ao grupo de direita junto com os demais.

A deusa do santuário observou os 12 cavaleiros e os 12 novos guerreiros entre eles cavaleiros e amazonas, sendo a maioria mulheres caracteristíco de quando Athena está no comando do santuário. Desde os tempos mitológicos, Athena quando esta reencarnada e frente ao campo de batalha ela recruta mulheres corajosas para formar seu majestoso exército. Porém os homens também são indispensáveis, são eles que fortalecerão o coração dessas jovens virgens de maldade. Apenas os homens mais corajosos e mais poderosos são capazes de vestir as armaduras de Ouro quando Athena ordena.

-Cavaleiros de ouro, um paço a frente, por favor. –Pediu ao se levantar e apontar seu cetro para os 12 mestres.

Todos obedeceram imediatamente ao comando da deusa, curvando-se diante da deusa da guerra. Os 12 guerreiros ficaram atrás de seus mestres, observando ansiosamente o que Athena diria.

-Cavaleiros de ouro, cada um de vocês treinou sabiamente seus aspirantes- Respirou profundamente e continuou –Cada um deles foi capaz de derrotar o mestre e conquistar a sagrada armadura de ouro, tornando-se um guardião de sua constelação e da casa zodiacal. Vocês investiram todo seu tempo e dedicação em cada um deles, por isso não devem ficar tristes por deixar a armadura e sim satisfeitos por treinarem os doze guerreiros mais poderosos desse mundo.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de cada cavaleiro, Athena era realmente uma deusa bondosa, pois só ela era capaz de entender como era doloroso para os cavaleiros de ouro deixarem seus postos para sempre, estavam melancólicos, a felicidade pela vitória de seus discípulos ainda era menos do que a tristeza de abandonar o casa zodiacal. Mas era essa a lei de Athena, só poderiam continuar caso o discípulo treinado pelo mestre fosse incapaz de derrotá-lo e infelizmente não fora o que acontecera, todos se tornaram fortes o suficiente para derrotar os antigos cavaleiros de ouro. Aprenderam novas técnicas de combate, ainda mais poderosas, aperfeiçoaram as que já existiam, eles realmente mereciam ser os novos guerreiros. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que sentiam orgulho os cavaleiros sentiam-se tristes por acharem que não são mais necessários.

-Não pensem vocês que a missão acabou –Disse Athena com um sorriso –Cada um de vocês terá a missão de avaliar os novos aspirantes a cavaleiros de bronze e prata e até mesmo das aspirantes as amazonas. Vocês cavaleiros de ouro, serão os comandantes responsáveis pela criação dos mais poderosos cavaleiros desse universo.

Todos se sentiram revigorados, orgulhosos com tamanha responsabilidade, afinal eram responsáveis pela qualidade dos aspirantes do santuário e levariam essa responsabilidade mais a sério do que nunca. Todos pareciam felizes, com exceção de Mú que apenas abriu um sorriso amarelo. O ariano não gostava de lutas, não era esse o papel que desejava como cavaleiro, treinara Krika com insegurança, já que Kiki seu discípulo mais brilhante fora incapaz de conquistar a armadura de Áries, perdendo-a para a amazona. Mú gostou de ensinar tudo para Krika porém não queria fazer isso o resto de sua vida...

-Algo errado Mú?

-Nada, não se preocupe Athena...-Disse um pouco triste.

-Não se preocupe, Mú –Disse fitando os belos olhos violeta do ariano –Eu sei exatamente o que se passa pela sua cabeça.

-Athena...

-Por isso, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio...-Respirou fundo. – Mú, dê um passo a frente –Disse séria - Eu Saori Kydo, a reencarnação de Athena, nomeio Mú de Áries como o novo mestre de santuário! –Disse convicta.

Todos aplaudiram e assobiaram a decisão sábia da deusa, Mú era muito capaz, além de inteligente e fime, era o sucessor do mestre Shion por direito. Krika sentiu orgulho de seu mestre e uma pequena lágrima de alegria escorreu por sua máscara.

-Mas Athena, tem certeza disso?

-Claro que sim, Mú. –Disse com um belo sorriso- Veja, todos concordam com a minha decisão.

Quando Mú virou-se seus velhos companheiros batiam palmas eufóricos pela decisão, na verdade todos presentes batiam palmos para o ariano. Ninguém conduziria de forma mais honrosa e justa o cargo de mestre.

-Você merece esse cargo, Mú –Disse mais uma vez –Além disso, Shion ficaria feliz...

Athena fora capaz de ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros de ouro, porém trazer Shion de volta a vida estava fora de seu alcance, fazia tempo de mais e o próprio cavaleiro não desejava voltar a Terra, queria manter o seu descanso.

-VIVA O MÚ! –Berrou Miro bastante feliz

-Mú, essa festa não é só para comemorar os novos guerreiros de ouro e sim também para o seu novo posto como mestre...

-Athena –Fitou os olhos majestosos e gentis da bela deusa- Obrigado...-Ajoelhou-se diante dela.

-Não me agradeça, é seu direito. –Disse sorrindo –Agora levante-se mestre do santuário, Mú de Áries.

O ariano abriu um sorriso, todos os cavaleiros tanto de bronze quanto de ouro foram abraçá-lo, apertar sua mão, parabenizá-lo por esse tão merecido posto. Até mesmo alguns dos guerreiros de ouro sem o conhecê-lo foram parabenizá-lo, entre eles estavam Áries, Touro, Capricórnio que o abraçou de forma a surpreender o antigo guardião de áries. Muitos estavam tímidos, outros não se sentiam a vontade e outros apenas não achavam que aquilo fosse um grande evento. Arman se afastou daquela confusão, não gostava muito de multidões, sentia-se profundamente incomodado com a alegria besta alheia.

Todos aproveitavam a festa, até mesmo as amazonas de ouro que tinham dificuldades pela falta de costume da máscara estavam conseguindo aproveitar, comiam e bebiam e começavam a interagir entre si.

Era esse o plano de Saori, nomear Mú e fazer os novos guerreiros criarem laços eternos de amizade, pois eles eram poderosos porém deviam trabalhar como um time assim como os antigos guerreiros de ouro. Os cavaleiros e bronze conversavam com os mais animados e mais recíprocos entre eles...

Porém muitas confusões aguardavam todos os convidados daquela festa, um pouco de bebida em excesso, prejudicará o relacionamento entre os cavaleiros de bronze e os novos dourados...

_N/A: Oi galerinha, tá ai outro cap! Eles estão bem descritivos e tranquilos até agora, mas deu pra perceber que Eres está um pouco presente não é? Rs. Então a discórdia vai começar a surgir e o clima começará a esquentar! Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo as reviews!_

**Lya B: Amoree que bom que gostou do cápitulo! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Quero uma reviewww grande **

**Lune Kuruta: Hahahaha que bom que está gostando! Sim, o clima na festa ainda vai esquentar mais, o Seiya vai aprontar bastante e vai escolher o cavaleiro errado para isso rsrs. Que bom que gostou da sua participação! Fico muito feliz de estar tudo dando certo! Sim, muita coisa ainda vem por ai...**

**Anzula: Mil perdões de novo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**

**Carol: Que bom que gostou! To esperando sua próxima review! É , o Seiya é meio insuportável e o Arman não é dos mais amavéis tambem rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também! Tenho vários planos pra Carol!rsrsrsrs! **

**Ikarus-Sama: Poxa obrigado pela review! Estava na hora de Saori assumir o posto não é? Rs Mil desculpas pelos spoilers, acabei me empolgando por seu minha primeira fic de fichas, pode deixar que não vai mais acontecer de novo(MIL DESCULPASSSSSSS), espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Espero sua review!**

**Krika Haruno: Agora deu pra entender o porque deles estarem tristes? Mas não estarão mais!! O que achou desse cap? Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Tenshiaburame: Sim, muitas batalhas aguardam nossos guerreiros!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cáp! Que bom que a Dália ficou de acordo! (Preciso do aniversário...T.T)**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos elogios, sugestões , mas principalmente pelas reviews maravilhosas! Espero que continuem mandando, elas são muito importantes para mim! Mais uma vez, obrigado!**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Bem, como todos sabem Saint Seiya não me pertencem, sou apenas um fã desse anime, então não estou lucrando com isso. Porém, essa fic é composta de muitos personagens originais, portanto não os utilize sem a permissão de seus respectivos autores!Obrigado e boa leitura

**O retorno do último guerreiro.**

A festa estava começando tranquila, todos preocupados com a formalidade, as regras, as normas agora severas do santuário. Com a presença de Mú isso não seria diferente, ele sem dúvida era o mais rigoroso dos cavaleiros de ouro. Treinara Krika com todo o rigor, era a mais disciplinada dos doze guerreiros, a menina se integra bem na festa, conversava educadamente com a amazona de Touro que tinha um temperamento parecido com o seu. Athena fitava todos os convidados da festa, até mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze pareciam estar se divertindo. Estavam sendo capazes de interagir com os guerreiros de ouro, principalmente porque os mestres estavam presentes, nenhum dos jovens dourados seria capaz de confrontar os cavaleiros de bronze sabendo que eles eram de grande estima para seus mestres. De certa forma aquilo agradava bastante a reencarnação da deusa, já que o respeito dos novos dourados por seus mentores era supremo.

Amazonas de Prata, cavaleiros, aspirantes, até mesmos servos aproveitavam a festa. Os cavaleiros de bronze parabenizavam Mú pelo seu mais novo cargo e a conversa estava animada. Os antigos dourados conversavam com o Ariano sobre planos para o santuário. Todos com exceção do leonino, que se encontrava distante dali, havia se afastado disfarçadamente para a sacada vazia, longe das pessoas e dos barulhos. Aiolia estava isolado, por mais que tentasse disfarçar não conseguia ficar feliz, algo parecia angustiá-lo bastante.

"Por que você não voltou?" –Pensava o leonino enquanto admirava o céu estrelado.

-Está uma bela noite...-Disse uma voz doce por trás do leonino –Não é, Aiolia?

-Athena! –Fez referência, estava bastante surpreso –Eu...

-Não se preocupe Aiolia –sorriu docemente –Não precisa me dizer nada...

-Mas Athena, eu...

-Eu sei que isso lhe angustia, mas você sabe que o caso dele é diferente e que ele não aceitou muito bem a minha proposta...

-Ele não tinha esse direito, Athena. –Disse desviando o olhar para o belo céu.

-Aiolia... –Pausou e respirou fundo e decidiu observar o belo céu – Ele vai voltar...

-Não tenho certeza disso, Athena –Disse angustiado –Não mais...

-Confie em mim –Disse fitando os belos olhos verdes do sedutor leonino – Vai ser antes do que você imagina...-Disse com um belo sorriso e olhando para a festa, em direção aos grandes portões do salão

-Athe...

O leonino não teve como continuar a frase, sentiu um cosmo muito familiar e em seguida os grandes portões do salão se abriram. O clima de festa cessou, um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente. Dois homens adentraram o local com passos bastante tranquilos, todos os observavam. Um corredor de pessoas foi formado, onde esses dois homens passaram sem ao menos trocar um olhar com aqueles ao redor. Ambos olhavam fixamente para a deusa da guerra. Aiolia estava boquiaberto, não podia acreditar que era realmente ele. Os dois pararam frente a frente com a deusa, o mais velho ficou na frente e se ajoelhou diante de Athena, enquanto o mais novo ficou atrás sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

-Estou de volta, Athena –Disse de cabeça abaixada- Me perdoe pelo atraso..

-Não importa, o importante é que está de volta –fez uma pausa- Aiolos...

Sim, era ele, Aiolos de Sagitário, o cavaleiro que deu a vida para proteger Athena. Era o cavaleiro cujo a armadura de ouro impediu os cavaleiros de bronze de sucumbir em uma derrota vergonhosa em diversas lutas. Era ele, o mais puro dos doze cavaleiros, aquele que um dia fora chamado de traidor e morrera muito jovem. Agora estava de volta, graças ao poder da grandiosa Athena que através de seus milagrosos poderes foi capaz de trazê-lo de volta a vida.

-Athena... –Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro encontraram os brilhantes de Athena- fiz como ordenado, encontrei, treinei e trouxe para o santuário o novo cavaleiro de Sagitário. –Fez um gesto para que o rapaz se aproximasse.

A deusa do santuário fitou o belo rapaz a sua frente, era alto, deveria ter em torno de 19 anos, corpo bem definido, cabelo curto liso e preto com uma franja que cobria um pouco de seus olhos violetas de brilho intenso. Tem uma cicatriz de forma linear bastante evidente em seu braço esquerdo. O rapaz vestia a imponente armadura de sagitário que reluzia a luz do luar. Imediatamente ajoelhou-se humildemente diante da onipotente deusa do santuário.

-Eu sou Narciso de Bom Santo, o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário –Disse de forma firme, porém de cabeça baixa, sem fitar os olhos brilhantes de Athena.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Narciso...

-Perdoe-me mais uma vez pelo atraso –abaixou a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, Aiolos- Disse com um sorriso- Agora levantam-se, todos estão curiosos a respeito de vocês.

Quando os dois se deram conta, todos estavam concentrados na entrada da sacada, curiosos com os dois homens agora devidamente apresentados como mestre e discípulo. Olhavam curiosos para o rapaz que carrega o poderoso arco e flecha de sagitário.

-Aiolos, irmão...-Balbuciou sem acreditar.

Aiolia ainda estava em estado de choque, fitava o homem a sua frente, o qual não via fazia 8 anos desde que Athena permitiu que partisse do santuário. Aiolos recebeu a mesma missão dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, porém parecia mais infeliz do que os demais e argumentou com Athena que acabara de voltar a vida e não gostaria de desistir tão cedo do posto de cavaleiro. Para muitos poderia ser visto como uma afronta, mas para a deusa do santuário cujo o coração é o mais puro, foi capaz de entender os sentimentos de Sagitário e deu-lhe o direito de viajar pelo mundo e usasse esse tempo para refletir sobre o que faria de sua vida. Nenhum dos demais cavaleiros acreditou que Aiolos retornaria ao santuário com um discípulo, já que não estava no ultimo encontro quando todos ainda eram crianças. Porém, Athena sabia que ele retornaria e que traria junto com ele o escolhido para ser o novo cavaleiro de sagitário. Estava completamente certa, afinal essa é a diferença entre deuses e mortais, os divinos são capazes de enxergar fundo na alma de todos os seres humanos e prever a maioria de seus movimentos.

-Aiolia... – Sorriu e abriu os braços esperando o irmão.

-Meu irmão –Abraçou-o firme –Que bom que está de volta...

O tempo havia passado mas Aiolia continuava ligado ao seu irmão mais velho, sofria com a ausência dele e ficava angustiado por não saber o paradeiro do sagitariano. Aquele abraço caloroso era tudo que precisava para renovar seus sentimentos e sua alegria. Não demorou para que todos os antigos cavaleiros de ouro fizessem uma roda ao redor dos dois e cada um cumprimentasse pessoalmente o antigo dono da armadura de sagitário. Era um momento de alegria para eles também, afinal finalmente estavam todos juntos, os 12 antigos cavaleiros de ouro e também os 12 novos guerreiros de ouro, seus sucessores, escolhidos nos caminhos de Athena por seu coração puro e seu cosmo em potencial, mas já poderoso. O coração de Athena estava com um sentimento de alegria mesclado com uma sensação de alívio monstruosa, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Apesar da paz que parecia reinar, as coisas dentro do santuário estavam um caos e a deusa da sabedoria precisa restabelecer a ordem existente desde os tempos mitológicos. Era uma tarefa árdua mas finalmente havia conseguido, era motivo para comemorar.

O santuário estava nas mãos do antigo cavaleiro de Áries, um homem de bom coração, disciplinado e justo, qualidades indispensáveis para um mestre. Havia reestruturado a ordem e as regras, recuperou os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro que agora davam lugar aos novos cavaleiros e amazonas douradas que seriam responsáveis pela disciplina e proteção do santuário.

Chronos havia usado seus poderes sabiamente e o tempo havia passado para todos, com exceção dos cavaleiros de ouro que mudaram pouco nesse tempo, talvez o fato de terem sido ressuscitados tenha intrigado o deus do tempo, tornando-o mais clemente. Os cavaleiros de bronze haviam crescido bastante, já se encontravam na casa dos vinte anos, porém muitos não estavam tão maduros quanto era o esperado, pelo contrário tinham a mesma cabeça de quando tinham 13-14 anos. Estava mais forte, com a expressão mais adulta, mais vistosos e atraentes, porém muitos continuavam sendo simples garotos que gostavam de criar confusão.

A festa prosseguia animada, o retorno de Aioros era a peça chave para a alegria tomar conta de todo aquele salão. Os cavaleiros de ouro conversavam entre si, contando as experiências com seus díscipulos, pareciam um grupo de pais que falavam sobre a vida de seus filhos. Athena conversava com Shiryu e Hyoga a respeito dos novos guerreiros. Shun havia ido atrás de Ikki que se retirara do salão principal, alegando "excesso de gente". Seiya e Jabu estavam ao lado da grande mesa aborrotada de bebidas e comidas, ambos bebiam demasiadamente os melhores vinhos da mesa, não conseguiam digerir muito bem a postura arrogante dos novos guerreiros, os demais cavaleiros encontravam –se espalhados pela festa, conversando entre si ou com alguns dos outros convidados.

Entre os novos guerreiros o clima estava um pouco tenso, afinal havia muito que se dizer, porém poucos tomavam a iniciativa. As meninas pareciam interagir melhor, Áries, Touro, Leão, Libra, Escorpião, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes formavam uma rodinha animada no canto do salão. A curiosidade era grande, queriam saber tudo umas das outras e o rosto de cada uma ainda era um mistério que despertava o curiosidade. Eram meninas bem diferentes, umas mais tímidas outras mais simpáticas e outras extremamente dadas. Porém um silêncio incoveniente reinava, incomodando algumas delas...

-Bem eu já fui apresentada, mas pra quebrar esse silêncio horroroso! –Exclamou a taurina inconformada – Eu sou Megan Parker, mas todos podem me chamar de Meg! –Disse de uma forma muito gentil

-Ai não aguentava mais esse silêncio também! –Exclamou capricórnio com uma voz estridente –Obrigada por falar Meg ! –Abraçou a menina com uma intimidade de décadas.

Todas as demais se surpreenderam e o silêncio voltou a reinar, capricornio corou por de trás da máscara e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça...

-Me desculpa, Meg –Disse arrependida.

A jovem taurina ficou em silêncio, aquelas máscaras impediam uma troca de olhares sinceras, queriam tanto que fossem abolidas, porém não estavam em posição de questionar as leis do santuário. O silêncio tornou-se doloroso para Dália, porém para a surpresa da menina, Meg começou a se contorcer e uma gargalhada estrondosa foi ouvida.

-Eu disse algo errado? –Perguntou capricórnio um pouco assustada.

-N-Não –Disse se recompondo –Só achei engraçada sua atitude –Disse com um sorriso que não pode ser visto, mas sentido.

-Se é assim –Disse coçando a cabeça com uma gota imensa de vergonha – Então tudo bem.

-Vocês são engraçadas! –Disse Leão com um pequeno sorriso –Gostei de vocês. –Disse começando a rir das meninas um pouco excêntricas –Vocês são de onde? –Virou-se para as demais.

-Eu sou da Noruega! –Disse capricórnio bastante empolgada.

-Eu sou da Inglaterra... –Disse a taurina de uma forma mais serena.

-Sério? –Exclamou Áries que estava distraída até agora – Eu também sou de lá! –Disse empolgada.

-Nossa que coincidência! –Berrou a taurina – de onde você é?

-Eu sou de Manchester ! –Respondeu a ariana bastante curiosa

-Eu sou de Londres! –Disse entusiasmada –Mas minha mãe dizia que meus avós moravam em Manchester!

-Nossa que coincidência!

Uma afinidade imediata surgiu entre as meninas que começaram a conversar sobre os diversos pontos mais conhecidos das duas cidades, procurando coisas em comum. As demais sentiam seus corações encher-se de esperança, afinal as relações entre elas prometiam bons frutos.

-Eu sou daqui da Grécia mesmo –Disse a leonina voltando para o grupo – E vocês meninas? São de onde?

-Sou do Brasil - Respondeu Peixes de forma bastante tímida –É um prazer conhecer todas vocês –Disse de forma bastante educada.

-Nasci na República Tcheca... –Disse libra timidamente, em um tom quase inaldível.

-Vim da Itália –Respondeu a escorpiana de forma polida – Ilha da Sicília...

"Ilha de Sicília, já ouvi falar nesse lugar, mas não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que foi..." –Pensava a aquariana bastante preocupada.

-Anna não é? –Perguntou a escorpiana.

-Sim.

-De onde você é?

-Áustria... –Disse um pouco seca , tentando desvendar a mulher por trás da máscara.

"Existe algo muito errado com essa amazona e eu vou descobrir o que é... "-Pensava a aquariana com o jeito desconfiado que havia herdado de seu mestre.

-Como está se sentindo Krika? –Perguntou Meg muito entusiasmada.

-Como assim?

-Seu mestre agora é o mestre de todo o santuário! –Disse de forma estridente a amazona da 2ª casas zodiacal.

Krika fitou seu mestre no outro lado do salão conversando com os demais cavaleiros, sentiu sua face corar instantaneamente. Em sua mente agradeceu por aquela máscara dourada ocultar todas as suas emoções mais profundas.

-Me sinto –Respirou fundo e tentou ao máximo esconder o nervosismo de sua voz –orgulhosa de meu mestre...

-Que bom !-Respondeu Meg ingenuamente. –Mestre Aldebaran sempre falou bem do cavaleiro de Áries e dizia que ele era o mais justo dos doze cavaleiros de ouro...

Krika sentiu sua face enrubescer novamente, apesar dos elogios não serem para ela a amazona de Áries tinha uma admiração muito especial pelo novo mestre do santuário, afinal ele foi o homem que a criou e ensinou a lutar, sem ele não seria nada do que é hoje, portanto um sentimento de profunda gratidão ocupava seu ingênuo coração. A conversa entre as amazonas tornou-se bastante animada, embora algumas como Peixes fossem bastante tímidas e limitassem apenas a ouvir.

Enquanto isso os novos cavaleiros já pareciam mais dispersos e menos amigáveis, Sensou caminha desconfiado pelo grande salão, não estava muito satisfeito com a decisão de Athena em relação a quem assumiria o santuário, assim como seu mestre, o rapaz tinha sérias reservas em relação ao cavaleiro de Áries. O geminiano observava com desprezo os cavaleiros de bronze amontados próximos a deusa do santuário. Aquela prepotência de cavaleiros tão inferiores o que incomodava bastante, deveriam ser colocados no lugar dele. Encarava principalmente Hyoga e Shiryu ambos ao lado de Athena e pareciam dentre os demais, os cavaleiros mais confiantes de seu "maravilhoso" posto.

"Simples insetos de bronze" –Pensou enquanto encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

Shiryu sentiu-se observado e cutucou Hyoga, ambos passaram a encarar aqueles olhos azuis que os fitavam com desprezo. Os três estavam isolados do resto, aquela troca de olhares pouco amistosa os distanciava da realidade. Dragão e cisne estavam bastante preocupados, uma sensação estranha percorria todo seu corpo.

"Não estou gostando disso, tem algo muito estranho com o cosmo desse garoto" –Pensava o dragão.

-É agressivo demais... –Resmungou cisne.

-O que? –Voltou o olhar para o amigo.

-O cosmo dele. –Respondeu o loiro adivinhando os pensamentos do amigo, enquanto fitava o geminiano –É muito agressivo...

"Então Hyoga também percebeu..."

O guardião da terceira casa abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar dos cavaleiros de bronze, algumas mechas de seu cabelo cobriam seus olhos azuis inquisidores . O pequeno cavaleiro saiu andando a passos firmes em direção a varanda do grande salão ,passou entre cisne e dragão e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

-São apenas cavaleiros de bronze... –Disse em tom baixo mas o suficiente para que ambos escutassem e continuou caminhando.

Sensou nem ao menos se virou para ver a reação dos cavaleiros ao seu comentário, porém se o tivesse feito teria visto que não foi das melhores. Cisne e dragão estavam com um mau pressentimento e aquele estranho comentário apenas reforçou suas idéias. Sensou caminhava serenamente em direção a bela varanda.

-Não estou gostando disso, Hyoga.

-Nem eu Shiryu – Fitou o rapaz suspeito – Nem eu...

Os dois cavaleiros de bronze decidiram se misturar a festa novamente, porém a situação com o geminiano os deixava muito inquietos, algumas idéias surgiam em suas mentes desconfiadas. Enquanto isso, o cavaleiro de Câncer que parecia fechado em seus próprios pensamentos a alguns metros de distância das amazonas fui incluido por livre e espontanea pressão na conversa das amazonas, arrastado pela divertida amazona de capricórnio. O rapaz sentiu-se um pouco constrangido por ter sido levado pela mão de uma forma tão surpreendente por uma pessoa que ele não conhecia, mas esse era o jeito de Dália quando olhava e gostava de alguém não media suas atitudes e por alguma razão que não conseguia explicar sentiu algo especial no canceriano.

-Fica aqui com a gente, Pablo! –Disse cheia de intimidade –Afinal todos nós precisamos nos conhecer!

-Você é o discipulo de Mascara da Morte não é? –Perguntou a amazona de escorpião um tanto desconfiada.

-Sim. –Respondeu com um sotaque peculiar.

-Você fala de um jeito engraçado –Disse a amazona de touro de forma divertida.

-Eu? –Ficou um pouco sem graça.

-É verdade! –Concordo aquário –Ele fala como... –Voltou-se para a tímida amazona de peixes- você.

-De onde você é ? –Perguntou a aquariana bastante curiosa.

-Sou brasileiro... –Respondeu o canceriano um pouco sem jeito.

-Ah então está explicado esse jeito estranho que vocês dois tem em comum ! –Disse a amazona de aquário sem a menor cerimônia –Vocês falam muito estranho... –Soltou uma gargalhada em seguida, constrangindo os dois.

-Isso é uma coisa grosseira de dizer sabia –Respondeu a amazona de peixes da forma mais polida possível. –Nós acabamos de nos conhecer!

-Bahh você fala de uma forma como se eu me importasse! –Rebateu a aquariana. –Afinal é a verdade!

-Mesmo assim, podia ser mais educada –Respondeu a pisciniana sem deixar barato –Afinal de contas é uma amazona de ouro, deveria se comportar como uma . –Respondeu serenamente.

Cassiael estava cansada daqueles comentários, porém não ficava nervosa, seu temperamento tranquilo permitia que tivesse uma conversa em tom baixo com aqueles que de alguma forma a ofendiam, só se aborreceria se fosse um caso muito extremo e o ar sereno da menina incomodava ainda mais a amazona de aquário que já havia aumentado o tom de voz.

-Você nem me conhece – Disse de forma alterada – Como se atreve a dizer que não me comporto como uma amazona?

-Não disse isso. –Respirou fundo –Apenas disse que deveria tratar melhor as pessoas já que é uma amazona, mas acredito que o cavaleiro de Aquário tenha ensinado isso a você –Alfinetou sutilmente – Já que meu mestre me disse que ele é um homem bastante educado, acredito que ele tenha ensinado a você.

Pablo estava em silêncio, chegou a abrir boca algumas vezes, porém fora impedido por escorpião de fazer comentário, a amazona movia a cabeça negativamente. Nenhuma delas entendeu como um simples comentário estava dando aquela confusão, não sabia o que fazer.

-Por favor meninas, não precisam discutir –Disse a libriana bastante preocupada com a situação –Tenho certeza que isso tudo não passa de um mau entendido -Tentava apaziguar a situação.

Annabel estava ficando preocupada com aquela situação, não gostava de brigas, achava que eram totalmente desnecessárias, acreditava que toda confusão era causada apenas por um mau entedido que poderia ser resolvido se todos mantivessem a calma.

-Meninas por favor, somos todas amazonas, não precisam discutir desse jeito, não fica bem para nós. –Disse Libra tentando ao máximo contornar aquela situação.

-Annabel tem razão –Disse a escorpiana –Melhor vocês duas pararem de agir dessa maneira infantil, afinal nós somos as amazonas de ouro e somos responsáveis por Athena e pelo santuário –Explicou a discípula de Miro bastante séria – Se vocês continuarem agindo assim, não seremos respeitadas.

-Concordo com Caroline –Respondeu Pablo bastante sério – Para muitos aqui dentro, mulheres jamais deveriam usar as armaduras de ouro –Fitou os cavaleiros de bronze – Portanto...

-Mas a opinião deles não me importa, eles são apenas cavaleiros de bronze e nós de ouro. –Respondeu Aquário sem cerimônia.

-Não importa –Fitou seriamente a jovem discípula de Camus –Eles estão sempre próximos a Athena e mesmo sabendo que são inferiores a nós, devemos respeitá-los até provarmos que somos bem melhores do que eles todos juntos.

Todas as amazonas se calaram, principalmente Libra e Peixes que perceberam que os argumentos dos demais guerreiros de ouro eram válidos, principalmente os de Pablo, afinal seria decepcionante para seus mestres se fossem consideradas inferiores aos cavaleiros de bronze e esse era o tipo de erro que não podiam cometer. Precisavam se unir, afinal eram os cavaleiros de ouro, os guerreiros mais poderosos de Athena. Com a ajuda de Libra e Câncer a serenidade voltou a tomar contar da conversa.

Próximo a mesa de bebidas estava o cavaleiro da 6ª casa zodiacal, tomando diversas doses de vodka como se fossem apenas água. Sem dúvida, Arman não negava o seu sangue russo. O rapaz estava observando atentamente a conversa das amazonas e depois a interferência de Pablo, um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

"Pelo visto não sou o único que pensa dessa maneira..." –Pensou enquanto bebia outra dose.

-Eles não cansam de me encarar... –Resmungou para si mesmo enquanto bebia outra dose da garrafa quase vazia.

Um pouco afastado dali, na outra mesa estavam Seiya e Jabu que fitavam o novo cavaleiro de Virgem com cara de poucos amigos. Pegasus parecia inconformado com a atitude daquele cavaleiro, tinha algo de muito estranho nele.

-Não sei como ele pode ser o novo cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, discípulo de Shaka –Disse Seiya enquanto engolia alguns canapés com ajuda de um pouco de vinho.

-Concordo com você Pelo que estou percebendo e pelo que vocês me falaram ,ele não chega aos pés de Shaka.Bebe demais e possui um cosmo tão agressivo, como alguém como ele pode usar a sagrada armadura de ouro de virgem? –Perguntava-se Jabu enquanto virava um copo de uisque seguido de uma cara bem feia.

Apesar de seu temperamento explosivo e sua pouca maturidade, Jabu havia crescido assim como os demais e ao contrário de Seiya e os outros desde o início até os dias atuais havia ficado no santuário com a missão de protegê-lo, aprendera bastante sobre as regras e técnicas de batalha, estudou bastante os cavaleiros de ouro e suas armaduras banhadas pela luz do sol e que foram capazes de se recuperar após a luta contra Thanatos e o fim de Hades.

-A armadura de Virgem é a mais pura das 12 armaduras, não deveria ser usada por alguém como ele . –Afirmou Jabu enquanto tomava outra dose daquela bebida horrivelmente deliciosa.

Arman continuava a tomar aquela bebida típica de sua terra natal, enquanto observava como seu mestre todos daquele salão, principalmente o grupo dos antigos cavaleiros de ouro que conversava animadamente na varanda.

"Vão me causar muito problemas..." –Pensou enquanto bebia a ultima doce da garrafa.

O novo cavaleiro de Virgem deixou o copo sobre a mesa e caminhou em direção a varanda, precisava se dirigir ao seu mestre que conversava com Mú a respeito dos novos planos para o santuário. O virgiano passou por Seiya e Jabu que o encaravam raivosos. Jabu resmungou algo indecifrável, porém Arman parou de andar, porém não se virou para observâ-los.

-Se algo os incomoda, sugiro que digam logo cavaleiros de bronze. –Disse o virginiano com sua arrogância habitual.

-Só queria entender como alguém como você é capaz de usar a armadura sagrada de Virgem, a mais pura das doze armaduras de ouro... –Fitava fixamente o rapaz de costas.

-Vejo que estudou bastante sobre as armaduras de ouro –Disse com descaso –É algo complexo demais para que cavaleiro como vocês possam entender... –Soltou uma risada bastante irônica. –Agora com licença...-Saiu andando.

-JÁ CHEGA! –Bateu o copo na mesa quebrando-o e espalhando uisque por toda parte – NÃO VOU ATURAR ISSO! –Segurou o cavaleiro de Virgem –EU SOU UM CAVALEIRO DE BRONZE E ME ORGULHO DISSO –Berrou o Unicórnio.

-Que bom pra você –Disse com descaso, sentindo seu braço ser apertado pelo cavaleiro de bronze porém não esboçava nenhuma reação. –Me solte orgulhoso cavaleiro de bronze... –Disse em tom sarcástico.

Seiya sentia seu sangue ferver ao ver a forma arrogante daquele cavaleiro, até mesmo pra ele que costumava ser desatendo ficava nítido o desprezo que ele sentia pelos cavaleiros de bronze. Jabu já estava bastante alterado, havia bebido demais, aquela cena já havia chamado a atenção de todos. Shaka fez menção de intervir, porém Mú colocou o braço na frente e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Arman precisa resolver isso sozinho, Shaka. –Disse enquanto fitava o loiro que parecia preocupado

-Mas Mú –Abriu seus majestosos olhos azuis –Isso não vai acabar bem...

-O que está acontecendo Shaka? –Levantou uma sobrancelha –Você nunca foi de defender ninguém dessa forma...

-Não é Arman que estou defendendo, Mú. –Disse em tom sério, seus olhos azuis miravam um ponto fixo invisível no céu estrelado. –Estou falando dos cavaleiros de bronze...

Mú sentiu uma ponta de preocupação, mas mesmo assim não deixou o virginiano interferir, queria ver exatamente como o discípulo de Shaka lidaria com aquela situação.

"Quero entender a preocupação de Shaka..." –Pensava o ariano enquanto fitava os cavaleiros a sua frente.

Os demais haviam percebido que não deveriam interferir e Athena fez o mesmo com os demais cavaleiros de bronze, que foram ordenados apenas para observarem aquela situação.

"Tem algo que preciso entender..." –Pensou Athena enquanto olhava aquela cena com uma aparente tranquilidade.

A cena continuava, Jabu estava bastante alterado e Seiya estava sentindo seu sangue ferver. O unicórnio apertava o braço do virgiano cada vez mais forte e esse parecia não se importar, pelo contrário tinha uma expressão de deboche que irritada Seiya que tentava ao máximo se conter.

-Cavaleiro de bronze –Respirou fundo e suspirou –Não vai me soltar?

-NÃO ATÉ VOCÊ ME RESPEITAR COMO CAVALEIRO! –Berrou Jabu bastante irritado.

-Que cenas deplorável –Disse Arman em seu tom habitual –Se fosse tão seguro de sua força cavaleiro não estaria fazendo esse escândalo infantil. –Sorriu debochamente –Tipico de um cavaleiro de bronze.

-JÁ CHEGA –Voou na direção de Arman e deu-lhe um murro fazendo cair sobre a mesa de bebidas, quebrando-a, lançando o elmo do cavaleiro para longe.

-Seiya... –Jabu olhou surpreso para o cavaleiro ao seu lado.

-Não aguentava mais ouvir uma palavra sequer desse cara...

Arman estava em meio aos restos da mesa que havia quebrado, sentado imóvel, o cabelo cobrindo a face, sem reação. O silêncio continuava a reinar, porém todos estavam surpresos , aguardando a atitude do virgiano. Nem o barulho de uma mosca podia ser ouvido, apenas a respiração ofegante de Seiya e Jabu.

-Isso é pra você aprender a nos respeitar ! –Disse Seiya com um sorriso confiante.

De repente em menos de alguns minutos os dois cavaleiros de bronze estavam envolvidos por uma roda formada pelos amazonas e os novos cavaleiros de ouro, com exceção de Narciso que Aioros não permitiu que se aproximasse.

-Quem vocês pensam que são? –Exclamou a leonina –Como se atrevem a agredir um cavaleiro de ouro dessa forma? Não conhecem as regras do santuário? –Disse a leonina bastante alterada.

-Que regras? –Exclamou Jabu bastante irritado.

-Tolo –Disse Sensou encarando-o com cara de poucos amigos – Jamais deve-se agredir um cavaleiro de ouro, a menos que ele seja um traidor.

-Você está bem, Arman? –Disse Libra estendendo a mão para o rapaz se levantar.

-Sim. –Segurou a mão da menina –Não se preocupe... –Levantou-se.

-Toma... –Disse Cassiael enquanto entregava o elmo do rapaz.

-Obrigado...

-Não me façam rir! Não pode existir uma regra dessas ! –Disse Jabu inconformado.

-Exatamente! –Concordou Seiya enquanto encarava os 11 ao seu redor. –Athena jamais concordaria com uma regra dessa.

-Vocês são arrogantes demais, os dois foram treinados aqui no santuário e não conhecem as regras? –Disse a leonina inconformada.

-Não vou discutir com uma mulher ...-Deixou escapar o unicórnio.

-Seu... –Rayna ia partir pra cima de Jabu porém Pablo a impediu.

-Então vocês dois vão se resolver comigo. –Disse o canceriano em posição de luta.

-Se é assim... – Jabu ficou em posição de luta tbm e Seiya também.

-PAREM CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE! –Berrou o sagitariano fazendo todos voltarem a visão para eles.

Jabu estava pálido e Seiya em estado de choque ao ver aquela cena: a sagrada flecha de sagitário apontada para eles. Narciso estava do lado de fora, próximo dos antigos cavaleiros de ouro, era uma distância razoável mas se era herdeiro de sagitário dificilmente erraria.

-Vocês não tem o direito de nos ofender –Afirmou Narciso bastante sério – Nós somos os cavaleiros de ouro e devemos ser respeitados, caso contrário aqueles que nos faltarem com respeito serão punidos. Essa é a regra de Athena que existe desde os tempos mitológicos. –Disse enquanto mirava a flecha dourada no cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Do lado de fora os antigos cavaleiros de ouro fitavam tudo aquilo sem mover um dedo, já que Athena que também estava do lado de fora não havia permitido e a atitude de Narciso havia pego todos de surpresa. Aquilo tudo preocupava os antigos dourados.

-Athena por favor –Disse o mestre de Krka –Isso está fora de controle...

-Mú –A deusa tocou o ombro do cavaleiro –O que você decidir eu apoiarei, afinal você é o mestre do santuário. –Disse abrindo um largo sorriso

-Sim... –Assentiu com a cabeça e correu em direção ar roda de guerreiros.

-Mestre Mú...-Disse Krika preocupada com a cara séria de seu mestre.

-Guerreiros de ouro, chega disso –Ordenou o ariano –Se afastem dos cavaleiros de bronze agora. –Disse muito sério. –Narciso, abaixe essa flecha –Fitou o sagitariano.

O novo cavaleiro fitou seu mestre que assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo o jovem cavaleiro abaixar a temida flecha de sagitário. Os cavaleiros de bronze respiraram aliviados e um sorriso de vitória tomou conta de suas faces.

-Obrigado pela ajuda, Mú. –Disse Seiya com um sorriso.

-Não estou ajudando você, Seiya –Fitou sério os cavaleiros de bronze –Estou apenas garantindo que a ordem seja mantida por aqui.

-Mas..

-Peço a vocês que parem de confrontar os guerreiros de ouro, pois se o fizerem novamente serão punidos de acordo com as regras do santuário.

-O que? –Disse inconformado- Então essa lei realmente existe? –Fitou Athena ansiando que aquilo fosse um engano.

-Sim, Seiya. –Disse a deusa se aproximando de Mú e dos demais – Essa lei existe desde tempos mitológicos, os cavaleiros de ouro são a autoridade máxima do santuário submetidos apenas ao Mestre e a mim.

-Não pode ser... –Disse Jabu inconformado.

-Exatamente Seiya e a punição é grave para aqueles que desrespeitam as leis do santuário –Disse sem desviar o olhar dos dois cavaleiros –Porém, vocês são cavaleiros fiéis a Athena e desconheciam essas leis pois quando foram treinados o santuário passava por um período conturbado então não aprenderam . –Respirou fundo – Porém essa é a primeira e ultima vez que darei esse aviso.

O clima estava bastante tenso, porém Mú havia conduzido com disciplina e apartado a situação. Athena estava orgulhosa, havia tomado a decisão certa, porém a rixa entre cavaleiros de bronze e ouro já estava declarada e esse seria um problema difícil de contornar que o novo Mestre precisaria de toda sua sabedoria para resolvê-lo...

N/A: Bem galera a história está começando a ficar animada, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e aguardo ansioso suas reviews! Adoro quando são grandes e comentam bastante e conversem entre si por elas XD! Gosto mutio!

Tenshiaburame: Tenshiiiii espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! A porrada já comeu! Mas ainda tem muita coisa por vir!! Todos vão dar muito trabalho, afinal eles são os guerreiros mais fodas do santuário

Hahahahaha! Bjs e aguardo seu proximo comentário!

Carol Coldibeli: Oiii amore! Que bom que gostou dese episódio! Agora ficou claro a subordinação dos cavaleiros de ouro aos bronzeados! Hhaahahahah eles tem que ficar no lugar deles!Afinal o Seiya é insuportável mesmo! Sempre abusado! Adorei a seção bastidoressss podem continuar ! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e aguardo seu próximo comentário!

Ikarus-Sama: Me desculpe mais uma vez, vou evitar os spoilers é que fiquei muito empolgado com a fic! Rs! Mil desculpas, espero que tenha gostado desse epi e continue acompanhando. Em relação ao treinamento de cada um, já estou pensando em descrevê-los mas não queria colocar de uma vez senao seria massante, entao já pensei numa outra maneira ! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição do Aioros, ele é diferente dos demais cavaleiros precisa de uma forma especial para surgir na fic! Aguardo seu comentário!!Quanto mais reviews melhor!Obrigado mais uma vez!

Lya B: More espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Sim, eles estão dando muito trabalho!! Rsrsrsrsrs

Espero que mande um comentário bem grande no próx cap! Espero que tenha gostado desse!

Ero-Kitsune21- Hahahaha sim, Gemeos e Virgem são os piores, mas as amazonas não ficaram atrás!!

Vai ser bem complicado daqui pra frente! Rsrsr aguarde, muitas surpresas ocorrerão! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Aguardo a prox review!! Obrigado por ler e comentar

Anzula: Obrigado! Sim, eu tenho que tomar cuidado com eles ! Eu devo ter esquecido na hora, mas obrigado pela correção! Aguardo o prox comentário! Obrigado por ler minha fic

Lune Kuruta: Oiiiii! Obrigado pelo comentário ! Que bom que gostou desse capitulo! Fico muito feliz, os comentários entre si durante as reviews estão liberados! eu adorei! Espero que continuem comentando! Aguardo a próxima review! Muito obrigado por essa

Krika Haruno: Oiiiiiiii espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Sim o Arman vai dar trabalho e ele não tem nada haver com o Shaka rsrsrs, está envolvido em um grande darkness secret hahahahahaaha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e espero a sua review! Muito obrigado por ter enviado essa.

Estrela Polar : Oiiiii! Espero que tenha gostado desse epi! Aguarde que os mistérios que rodeiam os cavaleiros de ouro seraõ desvendados! Espero que tenha gostado desse epi e aguardo sua proxima review! Obrigado!

Chibi-Psique: Oiiiii! Adorei sua review grande ! Viu sagitário agora está de volta e veio pra ficar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e muito obrigado pelos elogios fico lisonjeado! Aguardo sua próxima reviewww e muito obrigado por essa! Obrigado mesmo!!

l


End file.
